This invention relates generally to incinerators and more particularly has reference to a smokeless incinerator used to convert old cars into charred scrap metal hulls.
A number of methods are available to prepare old cars for resale as scrap metal. The easiest and most popular method is incineration. However, most cars contain a variety of combustible materials such as plastic, foam, rubber, undercoating and grease. Due to the expense and time involved in removing such materials prior to incineration, the cars are commonly left intact. This results in visible, irritating pollution and smoke as these materials burn off the car during incineration. Such discharges often do not meet local environmental standards. The demand for a nonpolluting and smokeless vehicle incinerator capable of burning cars intact is apparent.